


Dread

by Draycevixen



Series: Flashslash -- The Professionals [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle's having nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread

.

“So how was he killed?” Doyle stood looking down at the covered body.

“Water was forced down his throat through a large bore pipe until the cells of his body were so engorged with water they exploded.” Cowley lowered his head. “It's a nasty way to die.”

“So who is he then?”

Cowley flipped back the sheet and Doyle tottered back on his heels, fighting the urge to be sick.

“ _Bodie!_ ”

 

“Wakey, wakey, Doyle!”

Doyle thrashed back to consciousness as Bodie shook him awake.

“I leave you alone for a few minutes and you nod off.”

“Sorry Bodie, I haven't been sleeping right.”

“Then you'll be glad to know that the Cow doesn't want us back until Thursday so you can catch up a bit. We'll get some takeaway, watch the match and you can get an early night.”

 

One beer had led to several beers and Bodie had ended up sleeping on Doyle's couch. He was wide awake in seconds though as Doyle screamed his name. Bodie found him sat on the edge of his bed in a cold sweat.

“Christ Ray, what's wrong?”

“I've been having this dream... nightmare for a couple of weeks now.”

“The same one?”

“Not exactly, though they do have one nightmarish thing in common. You keep dying on me—”

Bodie sat down next to him and threw a matey arm over his shoulders. “No chance of that. Indestructible, I am.”

“—before I've had a chance to do this.”

Doyle kissed Bodie and after the slightest pause, Bodie kissed back.

As Bodie eased him back further on to the bed he murmured “What do you say we work on a few of my fantasies to distract you from your nightmares?”

 

.


End file.
